nesariafandomcom-20200213-history
Indissia
Indissia Indissia is a country within the Nesarian Empire. Its head of state is the President, an elected position. Its national animal is the Qalant. Its state religion is the Allisi branch of Nakkalism. The name Indissia is the Elvicised form of Indizza, which is in turn the Akkanurian name of the city of Indissia, which is known as Alya-Indi in the native Indissian tongue. When Akkanuria (which is known as Akkanur in Akkanurian and Alya-Akkur in Indissian) was integrated into the Indissian Empire, the name of Indizza rapidly spread and became an alternate name for the city even amongst native Indissians. The reason for this is unknown, but most Indissian nobility spoke both Indissian and Akkanurian at the time, and it is theorised that the Akkanurian name became more popular as it was simply easier to say. Indissia has approximately 15,500,000 citizens, making it the third most populous country in the Empire. Approximately 300,000 of these citizens are Nesarians living in Cratate. The city of Indissia gives the country its name and its affairs tend to dominate the state. The southern city of Indaqqa and the northern city of Akkanuria are also significant cities, and these three together make up over half the population of the whole country. The autonomous region of Qaateen is so autonomous that it is essentially only part of Indissia in name, however most Qaateenis would still prefer to be recognised as a separate country. The Indissians are renowned for being staunchly pious and traditionalist, and are extremely devoted to their religion, whether it be Nakkalism or Christianity. Indissia was founded in approximately 1000BC and was officially incorporated into the Empire in 116 AD, however it had de facto been a subject of Nesaria since 111. Indissian is the official language and is the language of most of the population, but the Akkanurians and Qaateenis still speak their native tongue. Like with all countries in the Empire, Nesarian is the most frequently learned second language and is used as a lingua franca. Geography Most of Indissia is made up of the Western Desert, a mostly flat sandy desert through which the large Indis River runs. Approximately 90% of the population of the Western Desert lives in towns and cities along this river, and the rest live by the oases which pepper the rest of the desert. On the map, the following colours correspond to the following regions: * Yellow = Indissia * Green = Indaqqa * Pink = Akkanuria * Brown = Makkad * Orange = Qaateen The frequency of rainfall in the Western Desert varies with location. The northernmost region, Akkanuria, receives the most regular rainfall, raining once every 2-3 years. The southern regions of Indissia and Indaqqa receive rainfall once every 5-8 years, however Indaqqa receives moisture from the sea which results in frequent mist in the winter months. The eastern region of Makkad, by far the hottest, only receives rain once every 10-12 years. However, generally with the Western Desert, the less frequent the rainfall is, the more severe the rain is when it comes. The most well-known example of this was during Emperor Athdus III's invasion of Indissia, when a colossal, almost hurricane-force storm struck the desert in the regions of Indissia and southern Akkanuria after it had not rained for a record-breaking 13 years, a gap of rain which has never since been met. With the rain in the desert comes plant growth, which usually results in swarms of locusts and other insects not long afterwards. Many of these insects are significantly larger than their cousins elsewhere, an example of the phenomenon of Western Gigantism, which is not fully understood. Qaateen to the north-east receives regular (but still sparse) seasonal rainfall and has more water in the ground, which supports drylands, which in some areas is more like savanna, although it is still very dry compared to the surrounding temperate lands. The country is surrounded by mountains to the north and west which separate it from Russia, mountains to the north-east which separate it from Estemoria, and the Osdarthian Mountains to the east. The north-eastern mountains of Qaateen are made up of many layers of colourful rock which attracts many tourists. The northern mountains bordering Russia are completely impassable except for three small passages in the north-east. In 1999, a road tunnel through the mountains was completed, and in 2001, a rail tunnel was completed. In 1969, both rail and road tunnels were dug through the north-east mountains bordering Estemoria. Indissian Parliament Indissia's church and state, while not the same, are closely linked. The lower house (People's Assembly) is elected, however the upper house (Holy Council) is made up entirely of Nakkalite priests. The upper house has the power to reject bills and can also vote to remove members of the People's Assembly. The Holy Council was inherited from the old monarchy, but the People's Assembly was a new invention with the establishment of Indissia as a republic. The President is elected, and serves 10-year terms with no term limit. Only male landowners over 18 or female landowners over 21 may vote. The Holy Council has the ability to reject the results of an election, however they have never done this. Any official power the monarchy wielded was abolished in 1980 with the Bloodless Revolution. This was and still is opposed by the majority of Indissians, particularly those living in Indissia itself, as this change was enacted by a liberal republican minority. Despite having his power removed, the King of Indissia is still respected and honoured, and he continues to wield considerable unofficial influence, in addition to having a right to sit on the Imperial Council. The liberal republicans kept a stranglehold on Indissian politics for the first decade or so, but since 1990 the right-wing monarchist parties have been growing in size and the monarchy may yet return in an official capacity. Qaateenis Qaateen is an ancient civilisation that predates Indissia by approximately 800 years. It had a sizeable empire before collapsing some time between 700 and 650 BC, ultimately being conquered by Indissia in around 200BC. Nakkalism was founded here, spreading to the rest of the Western Desert fairly rapidly. Some Indissian and Akkanurian colonists have settled towns in Qaateen, but the native Qaateenis remain a definite majority. The Qaateenis were masterful camel and Qalant riders, and the tradition of Qalant-riding was adopted by Indissia when they conquered the country. The Indissians and Qaateenis have historically not been on good terms, and while there is no longer hostility between the two groups, to say they are friendly to one another would be a stretch. The majority of Qaateenis want Qaateen to be recognised as a separate country within the Empire, which the Imperial state is not against, but the government in Indissia has consistently blocked every attempt to make Qaateen separate. Flag The flag of Indissia is a red Mark of Nakkal on top of a very light yellow background. * The Mark of Nakkal, unsurprisingly, represents Nakkal. The red colour represents those who have died to defend Indissia and Nakkal. * The very light yellow represents the sands of the desert and the dust of the savanna.